The Right Kind Of Love
The Right Kind Of Love — song by Jeremy Jordan from Beverly Hills, 90210: The Soundtrack album. Written and produced by Tommy Faragher, Lotti Golden and Robbie Nevil. Released in 1992. The song became an international hit, peaking in the US at #14 on the Billboard Hot 100."With Every Beat of My Heart" Joel Whitburn (1994) Top Pop Singles 1955-1993 Record Research Inc. Wisconsin, USA^ Nielsen Business Media, Inc. (13 March 1993). Billboard. Nielsen Business Media, Inc.. . Retrieved 11 April 2012 Sheet music for piano/vocal/guitar was released in 1992 by Hal Leonard. Single CD ;US Maxi SingleJeremy Jordan - The Right Kind of Love (single) Discogs.com. Retrieved 11 June 2017. #The Right Kind Of Love (Main Mix — No Rap) — 4:09 #The Right Kind Of Love (Main Mix) — 4:09 #The Right Kind Of Love (Radio Fade Mix) — 4:09 #The Right Kind Of Love (Hip Hop Jeep Mix) — 5:45 #The Right Kind Of Love (Quiet Storm Mix) — 5:45 Cassette ;US Single # A — The Right Kind Of Love (Album Version With Rap) — 4:32 # B — The Right Kind Of Love (Instrumental) — 4:00 Vinyl ;US 7", 45 RPM # A1 — The Right Kind Of Love (Main Mix No Rap) — 4:09 # A2 — The Right Kind Of Love (Main Mix) — 4:09 # A3 — The Right Kind Of Love (Album Version) — 4:31 # B1 — The Right Kind Of Love (Radio Fade) — 4:09 # B2 — The Right Kind Of Love (Hip Hop Jeep Mix) — 5:45 # B3 — The Right Kind Of Love (Quiet Storm Mix) — 5:45 Charts Episodes Song was featured on Beverly Hills, 90210 episodes: * Wild Horses — The Gang tries to make David feel better after he messed up on music competition. * Back In The High Life Again — Dylan and Kelly talk in school hallway. Then Brenda comes and Dylan leaves the girls. Also it is heard on Melrose Place episodes: * Three's A Crowd — Billy meets Amanda at her apartment. * Bye Bye Billy — During Rhonda's aerobic lesson. Music Video Closing credits of season 3 episodes feature this music video with Tori Spelling. Lyrics VERSE: Day dreaming about you baby And it must be love Girl you make my heart go crazy High as the heavens above, yeah I hope you're thinkin' about me girl Because all of my thoughts are with you, my love There's no reason to doubt me Believe me it's true Girl, I know that I can give you CHORUS: The right kind of love It's the right kind of night You're the right kind of girl And we're right on time Oh now, baby You know we can't go wrong, no VERSE: Why you trying to hold back, baby Tell me what you feel, yeah? If you're having mixed emotions I'll show you that I'm for real What can I do to make you see? There's nobody but you And girl It's not magic or fantasy It's simple and true I know that I can give you CHORUS: The right kind of love It's the right kind of night You're the right kind of girl I'm the right kind of guy It's the right kind of love On the right kind of night There's the right kind of stars In the right kind of sky Oh now baby You know we can't go wrong BRIDGE: Girl, I got a heart that's true I got the right kind of love I'm gonna give it to you And you got me romantic Can't you see? I'm the guy for you And you're the girl for me I got a heart that's true And a soul that's deep I'll be the right kind of lover Baby can't you see? I'm gonna treat you The right kind of way You know it So come on, girl stay CHORUS: Kind of love Kind of night You're the right kind of girl And we're right on time It's the right kind of love On the right kind of night There's the right kind of stars Ooh I could do with a girl like you I could do with a girl like you I could do with a girl like you See what I can do with a girl like you Yeah It's you and me together It's the right kind of love Right kind of stars Media Jeremy Jordan - The Right Kind Of Love Gallery RIGHTKIND-CDPROMO.png RIGHTKIND-GERMAN.png THERIGHTKINDOFLOVE-MS.png THERIGHTKINDOFLOVE-BOP-SCAN.png References Category:Songs